


Patton's Birthday

by JustAReader23346798



Series: Sanders Sides Birthdays [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday Patton, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: It's Patton's birthday and Logan, Roman and Virgil try to sneak around Patton to give him the best surprise birthday party ever, meanwhile Deceit tries to give Patton his birthday present without getting caught by the others.





	Patton's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day because I only realized today that it is Patton's birthday. I did not have time to edit this.

Patton’s delighted humming could be heard coming from the end of the hallways all the way from the kitchen.  
Logan looked at the other two, who were both holding bowls and spoons trying to bake cake and cupcakes.  
“On it!” Roman whispered. He bolted outside, closing the kitchen door behind him and rushed over to Patton.  
~~~~~~  
“Buenos dias, padre!” Roman greeted Patton a little awkwardly.  
“Well hey there, Roman! A good morning to you too!” Patton greeted warmly, walking while talking to Roman.  
“What’re you doing up so early, are the other 2 awake also? I haven’t had the chance to make everyone breakfast yet!” He asked as he reached for the kitchen door handle.  
“WAIT!” Roman said, pulling Patton away from the door and holding the hand that had been reaching for the door in his.  
“Something wrong, kiddo?” Patton asked, fixing his glasses as he stepped away from Roman.  
“Wanna go watch some Disney movies?” He asked quickly, saying the first lines that went through his head.  
He would’ve face palmed himself had Patton not been there.  
Disney movies, really? Is that the best he could come up with?  
“I’d love too, kiddo, but wouldn’t you like to have some breakfast first?” Patton laughed a little.  
“Uuuuh,” Roman paused, his brain lagging behind his own personal urgency.  
He snapped his fingers and a large pile of blueberry pancakes, Patton's favorite, coated in a thick layer of syrup on a plate landed in one of his hands and some silverware in his other.  
“Here!” He handed the silverware and pancakes to Patton, a little forcefully he might add, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he led him away from the kitchen.  
“Well, ok....” Patton said a little awkwardly, looking up at the taller side, noticing a small bead of sweat drip down his forehead.  
“Is everything ok, kiddo? You seem nervous.” He asked, a wave of concern coating his voice.  
“No, padre,” Roman said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he said so.  
He opened the door to his room and gently coaxed Patton in.  
“Now, what would you like to watch?”  
~~~~~~  
“Do you think sir sings a lot will be able to distract Patton long enough?” Virgil asked Logan, the worry in his voice stronger than his mocking of Roman.  
“That’s why we’re taking shifts.” Logan replies, picking up from where Roman has left off.  
They were baking a big, blue, cat themed cake and chocolate cupcakes with blue icing and cat faces.  
Never let it be said that the other 3 knew how to cook.  
They had woken up bright and early, which Roman avidly complained about, to wake up before Patton and try and figure out how to bake.  
It hadn’t gone according to plan.  
Logan had given up trying to bake himself and opted instead to direct the other 2 on how to do it based on the instructions they’d printed out.  
Because of this they were farther than they’d ever gotten in their previous 5 attempts, but now that Roman was off distracting Patton and Logan was back to baking himself, Virgil wasn’t sure how well it would work out.  
“Do you want me to take over the cupcakes once I get the cake into the oven?” He asked.  
He was on the last step of making the cake itself, which was just sitting together the ingredients to make the batter. So far, it had gone well.  
“That would take too long and be completely illogical.” Logan replied, cracking an egg and putting it into the cupcake batter.  
“You got egg shell in it.” Virgil said, looking away to reach for the cooking spray for the pan.  
When he looked back Logan’s Head was on the counter with his arms dangling over the counter.  
“Want me to take care of the cupcakes?” Virgil asked one more time as he poured in the cake batter.  
“That....” Logan let out a long, drawn out sigh. “That would be the most logical course of action.”  
~~~~~~  
Deceit smiled to himself as he put the knitting needles down next to him on his bed.  
He held up the sweater he’d spent the whole week knitting.  
It was a simple dark gray (it was he lightest yarn he could find) with a yellow snake on it and black, knitted letters that read “Snake puns are hiss-terical”  
He knew Patton would just love it.  
He put it down and got off of his bed. He had put the box he planned to put it in on the opposite side of his room, across an ocean of dirty laundry and either empty or half full boxes of takeout food.  
He braved it and made it to the box, his boots now covered in Chinese food but he didn’t really mind.  
If his room hadn’t been in the mindscape he was sure it would be overrun with cockroaches and other pests by now.  
Once he was back on his bed he carefully folded and placed the hand-knit sweater into the box, tying it up with a little bow.  
He smiled before letting out an exaggerated sigh.  
Well, now the easy part of making and packaging the sweater was done. Which meant that now it was time to deliver the present without being noticed by any of the other sides.  
On Patton’s birthday.  
When he was sure everyone would be actively hustling and bustling about to have fun with Patton.  
This was going to be impossible.  
~~~~~~  
Logan was exhausted. He’d been up since 3AM trying to help Virgil and Roman bake a stupid cake and now it was almost 6AM and they’d only just gotten the cake into the oven.  
“Alright, teach, what next?” Virgil asked, distrusting his train of thought.  
‘Right’ he thought to himself. He picked up the sheet of paper that had been splattered with baking mess and flour. He adjusted his tie before reading out what he could make out of the next step.  
“Fill half of the cake hole with the chocolate batter, then pour a little bit of blueberry batter in. Then proceed to fill it with chocolate batter. Repeat until Try is full.”  
“Thanks, Lo.”  
Logan set down the paper and walked over to the oven. Virgil looked up at him a little quizzically before Logan pressed the buttons to preheat.  
“Preheat oven to 350.” Be responded.  
“Oh.” Virgil set down the batter bowls and lifted the cupcake tray, setting it into the oven.  
“So, what’s step number 2, teacher man?” Virgil asked, obviously exhausted.  
Then again what else was new?  
Did Virgil even sleep?  
“Well, now it’s probably about time for one of us to switch out with Roman.”  
“I’ll do it.” Virgil quickly volunteered. “I don’t think Princey and I alone would be a good team up idea if we want to actually get this done.” He snorted.  
Logan nodded and agreed.  
~~~~~~  
Patton smiled as the TV cried out it’s 100th Disney song of the morning.  
Or was it the afternoon?  
He wasn’t sure.  
Ever since his weird meet up with Roman that morning, he’d been watching just about any and every Disney movie there was with Roman.  
They were currently watching Mulan and Roman had dozed off and fell asleep on Patton’s lap.  
He had been up quite early. Earlier than Patton!  
He smiled and messed with his dramatic boys hair some.  
He took a glance at the plate on the bed next to them.  
A few pancakes were left, he couldn’t bring himself to eat so many, and it had become soggy with syrup and the silverware, which had only consisted of a knife and fork, were sitting on top of it, now sticky with syrup.  
He frowned a little and gently coaxed Roman off of him.  
He was just going to take a quick run to the kitchen to drop the plate off in the sink.  
After all, a princes bedroom is no place for dirty dishes!  
He picked up the plate and was half way across Roman’s considerably messy room and was about to open the door when,  
“Patton?”  
Virgil opened the door slowly and gently, peeking his head through the door.  
“Virgil?” Patton said, a little daunted by the unusual gentleness in his voice.  
Virgil looked at Patton with the plate in his hands and then at Roman, who was snoring soundly and peacefully on the bed behind him.  
He gave Romans sleeping form a serious stink eye and Patton gave a warm smile.  
‘There’s my son.’ He thought to himself.  
“You need something, kiddo?” Patton asked, returning Virgil’s gaze to him.  
“Yeah,” Virgil said, opening the door and walking over to Roman.  
He landed a harsh ‘BONK!’ onto his head, effectively waking him up.  
He sat up and rubbed his head, glaring at Virgil.  
“What was that for, Dr. Gloom?!” He demanded.  
“Logan wants you.” Virgil replied nonchalantly, but the way he looked at Roman held a certain urgency.  
“What does spe-“before he could finish his sentence he seemed to remember something.  
He jumped off the bed and shot Patton an apologetic look.  
“Sorry, daddio, I forgot that Logan and I had something planned for later today. Maybe we can finish later.”  
Patton opened his mouth to reply but Virgil interrupted him as Roman walked out.  
“Do you think you could um...” the gentleness in Virgil’s voice returned and he looked at the floor, an embarrassed flush coming to his face. “Help me sleep? A little?” Virgil looked up at Patton.  
“Awe, kiddo-“Patton started, but Virgil interrupted again.  
“I-I mean I was just trying to take a nap and I couldn’t get to sleep so I put in some music and that didn’t help either so I was thinking that maybe you could, if you were ok with it-“and just like that Virgil went off on a tangent, voice racing the way it always did when he was anxious.  
Patton smiled warmly at Virgil and walked over. He put his arm around his shoulders like Roman had to him earlier, and gently walked with him out of Romans room.  
“Of course I’ll help you sleep, Jim Handsome.”  
Virgil laughed a little at the nickname and he and Patton walked to his room.  
~~~~~~  
“Alright, specs, where are we in this palm of yours?” Roman asked as he returned to the kitchen.  
The pleasant and delicious smell of cake and cupcakes was already wagging through the room, as well as hot blueberries.  
“The treats will take about an hour to bake, and if we work fast than we can probably decorate at least half of them before it’s my turn to distract Patton.”  
Logan informed him, cleaning the kitchen a little.  
“And that leaves us...?”  
“Now we have to bring the presents into the living room without catching Patton’s attention, and then whoever distracts him next, which will be me and possibly you, will be tasked with not not only keeping him out of the kitchen but out of the living room.”  
“Right,” Roman replied, gently knocking his fist into his other hands palm. “Guess it’s time to use a little bit of princely finesse~!” He winked and pout his hand on his hip and the other hand leaning on the counter and holding his chin.  
Logan swiftly brought out one of his flash cards which read:  
Finesse  
Getting something taken from you in a slick way  
“Please do not finesse Patton’s presents, Roman.” His voice held a hint of intimidation.  
“I wasn’t going to ‘finesse’ them, Logan.” Roman retorted, rolling his eyes.  
“I just meant-“  
“Well if you’re not going to steal them then we have a job to do.”  
~~~~~~  
Deceit teleported into-  
Really, a bathroom?  
Of all the places-  
He sighed and rubbed one of his temples with one hand, holding the boxed sweater in the other.  
What- no Who’s bathroom was he in?  
He knew that each Light Side had their own bathroom in each room (the Dark Sides shared one big family bathroom, boy what a mess that is)  
He cracked open the door as quietly as possible and peeked his yellow eye through.  
He quickly closed it and took a small step away from the door with his hand still on the door knob.  
‘OF ALL THE FUCKI-‘  
He sighed and quietly knocked his head against the bathroom door.  
He had teleported into Virgil’s room.  
Who was in his room, like he always was.  
With Patton.  
Curled up together sleeping.  
‘MOTHERFU-‘  
~~~~~~  
Roman put down his present on coffee table in between the sofa and the TV.   
Virgil’s was purple with plaid wrapping and a shiny, purple bow on top. It had a Nightmare Before Christmas birthday card on it.  
Roman’s present was wrapped it royal red and had a gold ribbon wrapped around it tied into a perfect bow on top. It had a hand-drawn card on top.  
Logan’s present was wrapped in normal, dark blue wrapping without a bow on top and a simple card on top.   
Around the living room was gentle blue wrapping and a banner that read “Happy Birthday!” in baby blue paint and had little cat faces painted in pink on each side of the letters.   
“Alright, stage numero doce completed, what next teacher guy?” Roman said, though he was pretty sure what the answer was.   
“The cakes should be finished by now, and as such it’s time to decorate them with the icing. I’m not exactly as… artistically talented as you and Virgil are,” was that meant as a compliment or an insult? “So I’ll be switching out with Virgil and take my turn in distracting Patton. I trust that you two can handle finishing this without my supervision?” Logan asked, giving Roman and unintentionally smug side eye.  
“Of course we can, calculator watch.” Roman huffed, crossing his arms. He turned his head away from Logan dramatically as he said, “We’re not children!”   
Logan just rolled his eyes and went to switch out with Virgil.  
~~~~~~  
Now that Deceit had finally quelled his rage (‘that’s MY son, NOT YOURS, how DARE YOU REPL-) he opened the door again and was about to step out when,  
“Rise and shine, sleepy heads!”  
He quickly closed it again.   
‘G-D FU-’  
~~~~~~  
Virgil sprung awake immediately upon hearing the loud noise, shooting into a sitting position and automatically reaching for Patton’s embrace behind him.   
‘They’re back, they’re gonna hurt us, oh no, oh n-’  
“Oh it’s just you two clowns.” he exhaled.   
“Well jeez, you don’t have to be such a jerk, Jerky MC. Jerky Face!” Roman retorted.   
Patton sat up slowly, putting his hand on Virgil's shoulder to calm him while he rubbed the grogginess from his eyes with the other.   
“Virgil, are you alright? What’s wr-”   
He noticed the other two’s presence.   
“Oh, hey kiddos. Did you two need something?”   
“The book worm wanted to talk to you for while, and I need Virgil to help me with something.” Roman explained with a wave of his hand.   
Virgil yawned and stretched a little before getting up and following Roman out of the room, Logan entering in after them.   
“What’s our job, Princey?” Virgil asked as they turned into the kitchen.   
“It’s time to decorate the cakes, Virge.” Roman said as he tossed him a pair of oven mits.   
~~~~~~  
Deceit waited until he was confident everyone had left the room to FINALLY exit the bathroom.   
He stepped out and wasn’t surprised when he stepped onto a piled of dirty laundry that had been stacked in front of the bathroom door.   
He smirked a little and looked around a bit at the rest of Virgil's messy room.   
Not quite the disaster his was, but it was certainly getting there.   
“Like father like son...” he murmured to himself.   
He felt a bit of sadness stab him in the gut, but quickly shook it off.   
He was here to deliver a present indirectly to Patton, not to reminisce on the past.   
That was a thought for another day.   
He began navigating through the mess that was Virgil's floor (which wasn’t very hard when he had the experience he did with navigating his own)   
Hopefully he didn’t leave any rice on the floor.   
He slowly opened Virgil’s door a crack and looked up and down the hallway.   
He could hear noise coming from the kitchen down the hallway into the living room and he could hear a little bit of conversation going on on the other end as well.   
Deceit close the door as he realized something.  
Which room was Patton’s?  
Maybe he should’ve thought about this a little bit more.   
~~~~~~  
Virgil finished the line of the last whisker on the last cupcake.   
He put down the icing and licked his fingers, admiring his work.   
2 dozen perfectly frosted, cat themed, blueberry chocolate cupcakes.   
He admired his work for a moment before turning to Roman.   
He was sticking some cat shaped marshmallow pops into the cake (pastel pink, they couldn’t figure out blue) which had been frosted in baby blue. It was one layered, they didn’t think they had to add more than one.   
“Need any help, Ro?” He asked.   
“Can you hand my the letter hard candies?”   
He picked up the little package of blue hard candy letters and handed it to him, the package making a satisfying rattle, rattle, rattle as it moved.   
“Thank you!” Roman said animatedly, somehow opening the package with his teeth.   
After putting in the letters, as well as taking a few of the marshmallows off the stick and putting them onto the side of the cake for extra decoration (“Excellent idea, Virge!”)   
Finally the cakes were done.   
Now all they had to do was move all of them to living room without catching Patton’s attention.   
“I’ll get the cupcakes.” Virgil offered, picking up the pan and walking to the kitchen door.  
“Alright, give me a momento…”   
Roman huffed, “Heave,”   
He lifted up the cake on the plate and turned to Virgil.   
“Ho!” he exclaimed proudly.  
“It can’t be that heavy, prep.” Virgil smirked teasingly.  
“Wanna switch, emo?” Roman laughed right back at him.   
They smiled at each others lighthearted jabs and walked to the living room, setting down the tray and the plat on the table behind the presents.   
“Ready?” Roman asked Virgil, a sparkle in his eyes as he admired the threes work.  
“Is it good enough? Do you think he’ll like it? What if he doesn’t like it, what if we didn’t work heard enough, what if-” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand in his and walked with him to Logan's room, interrupting his anxious tangent.  
“Let’s go get the others!”   
~~~~~~   
“Can I open my eyes now?” Patton laughed.  
The 3 had led Patton into the living room, Virgil behind Patton on his tipsy-toes to cover his eyes while Logan and Roman took either hands to lead him into the living room.   
“Yep!” Roman said happily.   
Virgil let go and quickly went to stand behind Logan and Roman.  
Patton opened his eyes and gasped.  
“Surprise!” the other three exclaimed.   
“Do you like it?” Virgil asked anxiously, fidgeting with his sweaters zipper.   
“I LOVE IT!” Patton exclaimed, jumping once and clapping his hand excitedly.   
Virgil relaxed as a genuine, warm smile splayed across his face.   
“Well, padre,” Roman said, gesturing to the display on the table. “You’re gonna love it even more when you open your presents!”   
“And taste the cakes we baked just for you.” Virgil added hesitantly.   
~~~~~~  
And they were right.  
Patton did love the cakes, exclaiming that he’d never tasted anything better.  
He had loved his presents, a copy of the Winnie the Pooh movie from Roman, a How-To-Make-Your-Own-Slim Kit from Logan and a family photo of all of them from Virgil.   
They’d ended the day by eating almost all of the cake (there was only a slice left of the cake and all the cupcakes were gone by the time they were all full) and everyone except Patton falling asleep watching Patton’s new Winnie the Pooh movie together.   
Deceit stood at the beginning of the hallway watching it all unfold, trying to find an opportunity to give Patton his present.   
But it never came.   
He sighed.  
What was he expecting to happen?   
It wasn’t like he could just go up, say hi and give it to him.  
He turned around and was about to teleport away when-  
“You can come out know, it’s ok.”  
He turned his head to look behind him. Patton was awake and looking at him with a welcoming and warm smile.  
“Why don’t you come sit with us? We’ve still got half an hour left of the movie.”   
“I’m just here to drop this off.” Deceit said, turning on his heels to stare at Patton.  
Patton’s smile didn’t falter.   
As if he knew what his intentions were…  
“Well, what is it?”  
“What’s what?”  
“The thing you were here to drop off.”  
Deceit felt his face flush before he remembered that he was the one who mentioned it first, and quickly shook his head as if that would help anything.   
He walked to where Patton was laying to give him his present but stopped.   
Virgil was sleeping on Patton's chest, cuddled in and arms wrapped around him, fast asleep.   
“He misses you, you know.” Patton said, putting a gentle arm on Virgil’s back as to not wake him.  
“What?” Deceit asked, blush irremovable now.  
“Even if he doesn’t say it, I can tell. He misses you.” He looked at Deceit, his smile smaller but still there. “Do you miss him?”  
Deceit stared at Virgil for a moment before huffing and shoved the box into Patton’s arms.   
He walked away, back to the shadows of the hallway.   
He stopped just before and put his hand on the wall. He turned his head ever so slightly.  
“Happy birthday, Patton.” He said.  
He heard Patton open the box and pull out the sweater.   
He gave out a little giggle, making Deceit smile softly.   
He did love it.  
“Thank you, Deceit. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your birthday next month!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a Good Ending chapter for Accepting Anxiety and I am planning on making a Bad End as well! I am currently in the editing process of chapter 3 of The Lighthouse and I want to try and get out the last 2 chapters for Accepting Anxiety before or during the weekend, but I have school work that I have to complete first (I'm also a bit sick, unfortunately)   
> Leave a comment if you liked this story! I'm thinking about maybe making this a series where I do a little fanfic for each characters birthdays? (Once) But I'm not quite sure yet, haha.  
> Happy Birthday Patton!  
> -Author


End file.
